1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that inputs characters, and a control method and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a so-called numeric key is operated in a state where a standby screen is displayed on a display unit, an electronic device such as a mobile phone inputs a character assigned to the numeric key thus operated and displays the character on the display unit. When the user selects a desired function in a state where the character is inputted, such an electronic device executes the selected function in a state where the character is inputted (for example, refer to JP2007-200243A).